haloroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Caleb-012
History Ok so he wan't suppose to be born.He was the Off-Spring of Frederic-105 and Linda-058 in 2532.A freak accident.But that didn't stop Oni from taking him and training him to be a Supersoldier capable of nearly impossible feats.He was put in a Program with other II.V's and was given a Shot that enhanced his abilities.After that it was nothing but heavy training until 2546 when he was 14 years old and entered Action.He was given a set of Adjustable Recon armor and was serviced as the leader of the 2.5's with Reggie-022 as his Second in command.He was enlisted into the UNSC Air Force as a result of having excellent flying abilities.He did many missions against the Covenant and Rebels and always came out on Top.During 2551 he and Reggie led the 2.5's against a huge Covenant assault with the Spartan II's and Spartan 1.5's stopping the Planet from getting Glassed.When Reach happened many 2.5's were killed in Combat and eventually separated into individual groups getting lost in combat.During glassing He,Reggie,and about 3 other 2.5's held out against hundreds of Covenant with a Marine group.They were able to find a Pelican and Caleb flew them out of the Battlezone into the Pillar of Autumn right at Launch off.Since their Armor was busted up they were given regular Marine Armor and rested for a few hours.When Covenant attacked the Ship he took the 2.5's and the held out by the stairs meeting the Master Chief while they were there.Eventually the went to the Escape Pod with Johnson landing at a Forerunner building.They held out there until the Master Chief arrived and helped them clear the path so they could get picked up by a Pelican.The group encountered the Chief multiple times throughout the fight losing one 2.5 in the process.When the battle for Installation 4 ended they were reassigned into seperate ODST groups for the remainder of the War.He fought with his Group in many major battles on Earth even against the flood.During 2553 he requested the 2.5 Program to be relaunched and by his request they relaunched it and it is currently being used to fight rebels. Personality He likes to joke around allot but in times of battle he is very serious and makes an excellent leader.Out of Battle he likes to go around talking to people and joke around from time to time.He also likes to do Card Games and Brawls with others. Battle Tactics He prefers to start with a Long Range approach and give orders from a distance then go a Medium range with his Assault Rifle entering primary Battle and giving direct orders on the field while taking people out with his knife when they get close.He also prefers to do a scan of the Battlefield before entering in immediate battle picking off the tougher enemies with his Sniper then sending in his team.When being Commanded in the battlefield he provides Sniper cover or immidiate Medium Range fighting like most UNSC Forces. Equipment MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/R variant MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System Sniper Rifle System 99C-S2 Anti-Matériel TACPAD Sharpshooter ODST Battle Armor Jetpack Close Quarters Combat Weapon System(Combat Knife) Trivia *He is Left Handed *He knows 2 Forms of Martial Arts,Tai Kwan Do and Chun Kuk Do. *He is trained to fight Ambidextrous *His father is still alive *His Armor was originally busted after Reach but it was repaired in 2553. *He is an Amazing Sniper Gallery ODST12.jpg|His ODST Armor caleb.jpg|Him without his Armor on.